Mary Anne's Secret Friend II
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne's new friend is a another secret one. The new girl had a problem in China where she got adopted from: she has no friends and didn't want anyone- not even Mary Anne's friends and family- to know about it. How long Mary Anne can wait for that?
1. Mary Anne's New Secret Friend

I would like to create Baby-Sitters Club, but I can't since it belongs to Ann. Martin

-------

"We can start a family early," said my boyfriend, Logan Bruno.

"At age fourteen?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Logan.

"I'm sorry, but I rather finish my education first and I don't think my dad would let me at this age," I said.

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I was born & raised in Stoneybrook, Connecticut by my dad. See, my mom passed away when I was still a baby. He recently got remarried to his old high school girlfriend, Sharon Schafer, who is a divorced mother of two kids, Dawn and Jeff.

Now, I have a wonderful family. Dawn happens to be my best friend. I lived on Bradford Court before moving in with Sharon and Dawn on Burnt Hill Road. Before then, Jeff felt homesick and missed his old state where he and Dawn grew up in- California, where Sharon was sent for college- and his dad so terribly that he moved back there. It was very hard on Dawn since her family is split in half, but she seems very happy here because she has me as her new stepsister and her other friends.

I recently started Stoneybrook High School as like a ninth grader. I love it there. Don't ask why Logan wants to start a family at age fourteen. I just turned fourteen a few weeks ago. Would Mrs. Bruno allow it as well? I don't think so. I might want to go college after high school.

I have a friend, Muriel Rivers, who's a daughter of Dad's secretary at a firm office in Stamford. She's expecting a baby on May 24th, but decided to do an open adoption. She's seventeen and is a junior at Stoneybrook High School. There was a reason she was giving her baby up for an adoption: she recently stood back as a tenth grader and is afraid that she would stay back again if she keeps failing & doesn't want that to happen again. No one responsed about adopting her baby yet.

I was walking home with Logan after school. Pretty soon, I won't be doing that anymore because I'll be moving soon during Martin Luther King, Jr. Weekend because my grandmother- who took care of me after Mom died- is coming down from Iowa for Christmas Vacation. Dad works so hard as a wonderful lawyer that they decided to promote and transfer him to Portland, Maine for good.

I don't want to move at all. I have good friends, I enjoy going to school, and I love my teachers. One more thing about me: I'm very shy and quiet as a mouse. At least I'd have Dawn with me. I'm also attached to Kristy Thomas, who is my first best friend. I'd also have my two adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa.

Carlos became an orphan at a very young age. He lost his brother at at age eleven to a scarlet fever and a sister at age nine & his parents in a car crash. It was tough on him because his family were very close to one another. His room is in our attic that Dad and I fixed up a few days before we adopted Carlos. He feels happy because it feels like that he has a real family again.

Meredith came here from London, England to stay with my family as an exchange student. That didn't last very long though because she recenly found out that both her mother and only sister, who was ten, got killed after a tourbus blew up, which is how she lost her dad a few years back. I felt very bad for her, too. She shares my room and we enjoy that.

Neither of them want to move either- especially Carlos who grew up here like me. Sharon doesn't seem to mind even though she just moved back here when I was a seventh grader. At home, I was in my room doing homework.

----

That night, at dinner, I heard a noise. When I got up to look outside, it was a fox chasing a dog.

"Oh, my goodness," I said.

That was when that dog came at our door.

"Should I let it in for now?" I asked.

"I would," replied Sharon.

I did and shut it just in time because that fox almost showed up at the door.

"That was a close one," I said.

"Good thing you did before the fox get a hold of the dog," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed.

I checked the collar and the license, which was nearly chewed up. I knew this dog, too. This was Shannon Kilborne's dog, Astrid.

"I've seen this dog before, this is Astrid, Shannon's dog," I said as I went to the phone to call Shannon to let her know that Astid is with us. "The fox was chasing her, we just let her in to be safe. She can stay here until you come by for her."

"Thanks, Mary Anne," smiled Shannon.

The Kilborne family came by for Astrid right after dinner.

"Thanks for keeping her safe; I just don't know how she came here when the fox chased her," said Shannon.

"Her license and collar almost got damaged," I told her.

"I'm glad she's okay," said Shannon who was relieved.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

----

The next day, I was on my way to English when I saw a Chinese girl who is feeling upset and I went to her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"My parents just died a week ago," replied the girl.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Thanks. They died of a flu and we had no money for the cure. I'm from China and just got adopted by a loving American family. I'm Tonya Lee," said Tonya.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled shaking her hand. "I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm on my way to my English class."

"I'm heading there, too. This is my third day here in Stoneybrook," said Tonya.

"How do you like it here?" I asked her.

"It's different being in a strange country," replied Tonya.

"That _is_ tough. I have a sister who is from London, , we adopted her. At first she came here as an exchange student until she learned she lost her mother and sister in a tourbus crash when it blew up. That's how her dad got killed as well," I explained.

"That's too bad," said Tonya.

---

At lunch, Tonya was alone when I saw her on my way meeting my friends and sat with her. My other friends are at another table somewhere.

"May I tell you a secret that you haven't learned about me? I have a problem," said Tonya.

"Is everything alright? I'm a good listener," I replied.

"For years, I never had a friend before. No one liked me for some reason and I did nothing wrong," said Tonya.

"That must if hurt you pretty badly," I said.

"It did hurt me. I don't want anyone to know about me just yet. I'm the only one who is Chinese here and I don't know what would happen. Can you keep me as a secret?" asked Tonya.

"Even from my own friends and family?" I asked her.

"Not even any of them," replied Tonya. "Can you promise me that?"

"I guess so," I replied uncertain about it.

"Thanks, just until I get to know the school," said Tonya.

"Oh," I said. "I'll see you after lunch. I just need to find my friends."

"Okay, thanks for keeping me company," smiled Tonya.

"No problem," I said as I went to find my friends.

"There you are," said Kristy.

"We saved you a spot," said Dawn.

"Thanks," I said as I sat between Kristy & Dawn. "The lunchline was pretty long."

"That's okay," said Meredith.

After lunch, I was with Logan.

"I didn't see you at lunch," said Logan. "My friends told me you were running late when I saw them at your table."

"I was with them afterwards because the line was too long. Then I was in the library studying," I replied.

I didn't dare to break a promise telling him about Tonya because I knew I'd keep my promise. I was with her after lunch and the studying part was true because she was in the library to help me study for a lunch. She was a pretty good tutor.

"Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow night?" asked Logan.

"I just need to make sure to see if I'm free to do so," I replied.

"Okay and let me know," said Logan.

"I will," I said. "And before the movie, I might have plans as well."

That was pretty close because I promised Tonya I'd show her around Stoneybrook tomorrow.

"Doing what?" asked Logan.

"Me? I'm going to the mall early," I replied.

"Can I come along? The movie is at night," said Logan.

"You can meet me there that evening, what time does the movie start?" I asked.

"At seven-ten," replied Logan.

"You can meet me there by seven," I told him.

"Who are you going with?" asked Logan.

"On my own," I replied.

"Are you lying?" asked Logan.

"No way. Since when I lie?" I asked.

There's a difference between keeping a promise and telling a lie. Promise is a promise and it's not a lie.


	2. I Promised Not to Say Anything

The next day, I went to the mall and Tonya met me there like we planned. I met her adopted parents, Zack and Tammy Gomez. They were very nice. I also met their daughter, Zoey, who is very adorable. We explored the mall until I looked at the time: six-fifty five pm. We were at the food court and boy, you should see the line at Subway!

"We better get going. I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend at the movies for seven to see one in fifteen minutes," I said.

"No problem, thanks for showing me around," smiled Tonya as we left.

Once she left there, I made a dash to the movies and it was seven-five. Logan was there waiting for me.

"Sorry, I lost track of time, I just had dinner and the lines at the food court were very busy. I had to wait for ten minutes for my sub," I said.

"Don't worry about it," said Logan as we went in the movies. "Who was that girl you were with?"

"Just someone who wanted to sit with me. I never met her," I said.

"What was her name?" asked Logan.

"She didn't say," I replied. "Besides you should never give a stranger your name. That's how I learned by Dad when I was younger."

After the movies, at home, I went upstairs to get undressed to get comfy. I was brushing my hair.

"How was the movie?" asked a voice.

When I turned, it was only Dad.

"Good, thanks," I said. "You surprised me there."

He just laughed.

"I was almost late for Logan because you should see the line at Subway. It was very long and I had to wait for almost ten minutes to get a sub," I said. "Luckily, I made it to the movies. It was seven-five and the movie was at seven-ten."

"That's good," said Dad.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

I stayed up with Dad for a bit since he goes to bed for twelve-thirty. I talked about the movie. It was midnight when I went to bed. I feel quilty about not telling a thing about Tonya, but I'm afraid I'd let her down. I don't know if I should ask her first, but I remembered what she said, "Not even your friends and family." Honestly, I never had a secret friend before. I felt sick to my stomach.

Three hours later, I was having a bad dream. In it, my friends including Logan found out that I lied to him and that I've been sitting with Tonya thanks to Cokie Mason and her big mouth. I never lie to anyone before because Dad hates liars.

"No, no," I called out tossing and turning. "No, no."

I was also dreaming about Mom being away by a devil. Why? Because if I tell Dad about me and Logan, he might know what was going on even though he'd make me feel better.

"Mama!" I continued. "No, no."

"Mary Anne," said Dad.

"No, no," I kept on.

That was when I woke up and sat up heavily breathing as Dad came in and went to me.

"Were you okay, honey?" asked Dad taking my hand.

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay, you had a bad dream," said Dad comforting me.

The next day, at lunch, when I spotted Tonya, I was looking for my friends as I went to see her.

"Hi," smiled Tonya.

"Hi," I greeted her. "My boyfriend saw me with you, but I told him you were just somebody who sat with me and I had to pretend I never met you."

"That works," said Tonya.

"I never had a secret friend in my whole life," I told her. "And I never keep anything from my own friends & family either. Dad hates it when anyone lies."

"I'll let you know when it's time," said Tonya.

"I hope so because I never lie to anyone; that's the problem," I told her.

"At least you're keeping your promise. That's all it matters, Mary Anne," smiled Tonya. "I'm sure your friends and family would understand about keeping your promise."

"If they asked me who I'm sitting with, should I say I promised not to say anything?" I asked.

"I give you my permission to say so," answered Tonya.

"As long as they don't go after me. I know Kristy would understand," I said. "She's one of my best friends."

Then an intercom came on after I had my lunch.

"Attention please. Mary Anne Spier, please report to the principal's office thank you," said the secretary.

"I'll see you later," I whispered.

I gathered my stuff and left without my friends or Logan seeing me with Tonya. At the the office, I was in the waiting room.

"Mary Anne, the princpal is ready for you," announced the secretary.

When I got in there, Cokie had a bruise on her face.

"Did you punch Cokie in the face?" asked the principal.

"Punch her? Why would I do that?" I asked. "That's _not _true."

"Are you lying to me?" asked the principal.

"No way, I don't lie," I replied.

"She is lying," said Cokie.

"Until we find out, you're suspended for three days," said the principal.

"I didn't do it, I was in the lunch room for the whole time," I said.

"The discussion is over," said the principal.

I stormed out and slammed that door. I know Cokie is lying, not me. I would never punch anyone. I do know one person who does believe: Dad. He knows I don't lie. I bet he won't believe the principal. I knew it wouldn't be Tonya, she was with me for the whole time. After school, when Dad got me from school, I didn't say one word.

"How was school?" asked Dad.

I still didn't say anything at all when Dad noticed that.

"Is everything okay, honey?" asked Dad.

At home, I ran to my room with tears. I wasn't in the mood to do homework at this moment.

"Is Mary Anne alright?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure, she was quiet when I picked her up," replied Dad. "Did something happen today?"

"All I know she got paged to the principal's office, I don't know why," answered Dawn.

"I should go see her," said Dad.

He did and noticed I was curled up in a ball as he sat with me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad rubbing my shirt.

I sat up wiping my tears and said, "Cokie accused me of giving her a bruise and I didn't punch her at all. I tried to tell the principal the truth, but he wouldn't listen and suspended me for three days. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I'll go to school and tell him that you told the truth if I have to," said Dad.

"Okay, thanks," I said trying to smile a bit. "I always knew you'd believe me anyway. I wasn't in the mood earlier."

"That's okay, I understand, honey," said Dad.

I hugged him while I was still hurt.

Two hours later, that principal called Dad and he told him what he told me.

"Mary Anne was telling you the truth, she never lies. I know my daughter," said Dad. "She doesn't punch people. She has no temper."

Later, I found out Cokie banged herself and nearly blamed it on Marci. Marci would never do that to anyone. I heard it from Logan who was with Marci. The next day, I went straight to the princpal to tell him of what I heard. He said he thought he suspended me.

"Cokie banged herself and she must if thought it was me. That proves you that wasn't me in the first place," I told him.

Cokie got in BIG trouble and got a detention for three to four days.

"You should apologize to Mary Anne," said the principal in his firm voice.

She kinda did and she left.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," said the principal.

"As long as you believe for now on, I'll believe you," I replied.

I left feeling much better. I was on my way to lunch when Tonya showed up.

"I figured I'd meet you here for a change," said Tonya as we giggled.

After I had lunch, I went to the library to study for a test today in Science, which is at the end of the day. The test was very easy for me and I was the second one who passed it in. After school, at home, I was doing homework. After I did History questions, I took a break by getting a snack. All I have left now is English questions as well.

I began that an hour later. I was doing it when I noticed at the clock: five-twenty pm as I looked down. Then I looked again as I put my homework away to finish it later. That was when I rushed over to Claudia's and it was five-thirty on the nose when I entered the room catching my breath as I sat down to get the record book ready.

"You're almost out of breath," said Kristy,

"I lost track of time getting my homework when I noticed the time at five-twenty," I replied.

"No excuse," said Claudia.

"According to the clock, she was on time," Kristy pointed out. "I'm the president. She was right."

"And where have you been for two days? You haven't been sitting with us," said Stacey.

"I had lunch early plus I was in the library studying for a Science test that was held today," I replied. "And what I'm saying is the truth."

"Are you going to be with us tomorrow?" asked Dawn.

"I should be," I replied.

"You better, we thought you were out or something," said Claudia.

"Claudia, she probably sat with a new friend. Anyone can do that," said Kristy.

"But when Kayla and Kaylee were new back in eighth grade, they sat with us," Stacey pointed out.

"This is different," I said.

"It doesn't matter," said my sister.

"Yes it does," I told her.

Saved by the bell, the phone rang nonstop.

"Who is your new friend?" asked Claudia.

"If I say this, don't get mad," I replied.

"We promise," said the others.

"I hope you don't mind, but I promised not to let my new friend down by not saying anything," I replied.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn, let Mary Anne finish," said Kristy.

"Thanks. Do not tell Logan I said that yet otherwise he'll go after me. My new friend told me not to say a thing," I continued.

"You mean your friend is a secret one?" asked Kristy as I nodded. "Ohh, that's so cool."

The others -except Kristy, Mallory, and Jessi- stared at each other.

"I have to get home for dinner," said Stacey.

"I have to help Janine make dinner," said Claudia.

"I have to go study," said my sister.

They all left then.

"We better get going, too," said Mallory.

"Yeah, ignore them, they'll understand one day," said Jessi.

"I agree," said Mallory.

"Me, too," I said.

They left as well. They didn't want to be in the middle. I don't blame them.

"They're right," said Kristy.

"I know, what's wrong with sitting next to a new friend?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Kristy.

"Exactly, it's nothing wrong saying I promised not to say anything," I said.

"I agree," said Kristy.

"What I like about you is that you're the only one who understood about that besides Mal and Jessi," I told her.

I'm lucky to have Kristy as a best friend who understands.

"We can go to your house for awhile and if Charlie is out there, I'll just tell him to let my mom know where I would be," said Kristy.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled.

When we got out there, Charlie was there and offered to give us a ride to my house.

"Let Mom know that I'm with Mary Anne," said Kristy.

"I will, Ma'am," joked Charlie as he went off.

We laughed at that joke as we went in. I knew Dad left work because it was after six in the evening. Kristy and I cooked dinner together while we were talking. I told her about what happen yesterday adding that Cokie got a detention for accusing me.

"Good, she shouldn't accuse you like that," said Kristy.

"I know," I agreed.

I was setting the table. Kristy called home to make sure Charlie told her mom about her being with me. And he did; Mrs. Brewer said she could stay until after dinner. So, I set an extra plate for her.

"What's going on down here?" asked Dawn coming down.

"We were just talking," said Kristy.

"I wasn't asking you," said Dawn rudely.

"You asked the both of us," Kristy pointed out. "And I don't think Mary Anne is talking to you right now after you got her mad. She did nothing to you or the others."

"If Logan finds out she lied to him after she told us she promised, he's going to get mad," said Dawn.

"You heard Mary Anne: don't say anything to him, he'll go after her," said Kristy.

"And don't you dare open your mouth to tell him," I warned her. "If you do, I'm done telling you I promised somone. Keeping a promise isn't a lie at all."

"And I understand about that," added Kristy. "Friends don't break promises."

"Friends don't lie either," said Dawn.

"I haven't lied to you, I've been telling you the truth all along about having lunch early and study for a test today & you call that a lie? No it isn't; it's the truth," I said.

"But imagine if Richard finds out this?" asked Dawn.

"Dad knows I never lie," I replied. "I'll say in front of you when he asked me how school was. And maybe when I get the Science test back graded, I'll prove it to you that wasn't a lie."

"Good idea," commented Kristy.


	3. The Sleepover Plans at The Gomez House

The dinner was ready by the Dad came home from work.

"Hi, Dad, how was work?" I asked.

"Very busy," replied Dad.

"Cokie got in big trouble. She got a detention for three to four days for accusing me," I told him.

"Well, that's good," smiled Dad.

"I know," I agreed. "Dinner's ready and Kristy is staying for dinner tonight."

"Okay," said Dad.

"Hi, Mr. Spier," Kristy greeted him.

"Hi, Kristy, honey," said Dad.

Sharon came home then.

"Just in time, dinner is served," I said.

"Good, I'm starving," said Sharon.

"Dawn, dinner's ready!" I called to her from the stairs.

We had a good meal.

"I had a test in Science today, so I had lunch early so I can study for it in the library," I said.

"That was a good idea," said Dad.

"But you haven't been sitting with...," started Dawn.

"Didn't you just hear what Mary Anne said?" Dad interrupted her.

"And that was the reason," I added. "There's nothing wrong with having lunch early."

"I agree," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, I woke up from a bad dream I just had. I knew if I say anything to my family unless I say I promised Tonya, I'd let her down. I got up and went down to get some water. I saw a shadow from the fridge and when I looked, it was just Dad who surprised me as usual. It never, ever fails.

"It's only you, you surprised me again," I said.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dad.

"I just want to come down for a drink of water that's all," I replied.

"Oh, okay, I just want to make sure," said Dad.

The next day, at school, Tonya said, "Do you have plans this weekends?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I'm having a sleep over at my house. Mom said I can invite you," replied Tonya.

"But if I promised not say something, how can I ask if I can sleepover?" I pointed out.

"Let's just say you're baby-sitting for Zoey. We can watch her together. Mom has a meeting to go to until ten-thirty, but Dad sleeps because he goes to work. He's a doctor at Stoneybrook General Hospital and works from eleven at night through seven in the morning," explained Tonya.

"Okay," I said.

I gave her Claudia's house number for the club for Wednesday and added, "Your mom can call between five-thirty and six."

"Okay, I'll have Mom to call the club and I'll pretend I already have plans," said Tonya.

"Okay," I replied.

Later, I got my Science test back with a A+. I told you that test was easy. At home, I did end up proving Dawn that I was studying for a Science test.

"A+ proves it. I told you that wasn't a lie at all," I said.

The following day, at Claudia's house, the phone rang as I answered.

"Baby-Sitters Club. Hi, welcome aboard, Mrs. Gomez. Okay, how old is Zoey?" I asked as I wrote it down. "Alright. Hold on."

I checked. Mallory, Jessi, and I are free, but Mallory and Jessi can't sit at night unless it's for their siblings, which is why they're called Junior Officers. They're only twelve and in the seventh grade. They might be able to sit at night for everyone after Christmas Vacation. They said they feel ready to watch everyone at night.

"You're all set, I'll be free for five. Sure, I don't mind sleeping there. I did it before with the other client during a snow storm. See you then. Bye," I said as I hung up.

I wrote the new client in the information area in the record book along with Zoey's age six.

"That was a new client?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, I'll be sleeping over there with Mrs. Gomez' daughter, Zoey because she has a meeting until ten-thirty. Her husband sleeps at night because he works at Stoneybrook General Hospital as a doctor from eleven to seven. I already checked to see if who was free and I was because Mal and Jess can't sit at night yet," I explained. "Mr. Gomez goes to bed before he goes into work, which is why she gets a sitter since she lets him sleep when she's not home. Zoey's six years old."

Later, I was letting Dad what was going on.

"So, I won't be home until the following day," I finished.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know," said Dad.

On Saturday, I walked to Tonya's for four-forty five in the afternoon. I rang the doorbell as she opened the door.

"Hi, come in. Mom just left early in case of traffic since the meeting's in Stamford. She got the hot dogs for the both of us. She said we can eat anytime if we get hungry," said Tonya as I came in. "The only things Zoey's allergic of food is milk and strawberries, so she can't have hot dogs."

"Okay," I said as I got a pad to write it down. "We collect information in the record book for a new client."

"She's also allergic to animal fur," continued Tonya as I wrote that down as well. "All they have is fish."

"My boyfriend's youngest brother, Hunter, is allergic to animal fur, too. They have a fish for his sister, Kerry, who had a hard time making friends when they first moved here from Kentucky and she was lonely. One time, she stole my cat and hid him in her closet for five days," I explained.

"That sounds scary," said Tonya.

"It sure was and I was very upset," I told her.

"Zoey is having peanut butter sandwich," said Tonya.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, she's in her room coloring," replied Tonya.

Tonya showed me her room, which was the former guestroom.

"This is a nice room you have here," I commented.

"Thanks," said Tonya.

At five, Tonya said, "You can make a peanut butter sandwich and make a hot dog for you & me while I go get Zoey ready for dinner."

"Okay," I replied. "Do you like yours steamed? I do."

"So do I," answered Tonya.

In the kitchen, I had the hot dogs in the boiler while making a peanut butter sandwich when I saw a blonde hair watching me and opened it.

"Dawn, how did you get here?" I asked. "Keep it down. Mr. Gomez is in bed and we're not supposed to have company when we baby-sit for anyone."

I shut it and the shade quietly. The door was already locked and I shut that shade, too. I bet Dawn must if followed me or something. The hot dogs were ready in two minutes and pretended they were both for me as I headed up to get Tonya.

"Zoey's washing up," said Tonya.

"The hot dogs are ready and I got the sandwich ready for her," I said.

Then we heard a bang.

"If Dawn wakes your father up, he will not be too happy. I'll go handle that while you stay up here until she leaves. Zoey can come down with me," I said.

"I'm ready," said Zoey.

"Come on. You can start while I get hold of my sister," I said.

She did as I opened the door and came out.

"What did I tell you? If you wake Mr. Gomez up, he'll get mad at you," I warned my sister.

"Are you really sitting for Zoey?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, she's eating her dinner," I replied.

"Then why is there a girl with you?" asked my sister.

She is driving me crazy with these questions.

"That's her older sister, she needed a break. I'm just meeting her if you don't mind. Either leave or I'll call Dad. Does he know you're here to begin with?" I asked.

I went back inside to call him.

"Did you know Dawn's here? She is, she was spying on me. Okay, I'll tell her." I said as I hung up and opened the door. "Dad said you better leave or you're punished for spying on me."

That made her leave closing the door to lock. Tonya came down then and we had dinner together. After dinner, I kept Zoey busy by playing Scrabble while Tonya was taking a shower. We were taking turns to shower anyway. Zoey was a good speller and she beat me by the time Tonya came down.

"Your turn," said Tonya.

"Okay. Zoey was an excellent speller and she just won," I told her.

"Zoey is a genius when it comes to spelling," said Tonya.

I took a shower as well and called Dad to say good night and told him I was having fun with Zoey.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know. We played a game of Scrabble and she won. She's a very good speller," I told him.

After we talked for a bit, I put Zoey to bed since she goes to bed for eight-thirty like Tonya told me. I read her a story since she can't read on her own yet. I could teach her how to read tomorrow before I leave. At ten, Mr. Gomez got up to get ready for work.

"How was everything?" asked Mr. Gomez.

"Good. Zoey's behavior was very good," I replied.

"Thank you," said Mr. Gomez.

"Mom said she's sleeping over," said Tonya.

"Okay," said her adopted father.

"I hope that bang didn't wake up. It was my sister who was spying on me, so I called Dad and sent her home," I said.

"Noises don't bother me," answered Mr. Gomez.

"Really?" I asked. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Mary Anne, I think I'm ready to meet your friends on Monday," said Tonya.

"Okay," I smiled. "Just let me know if you are."

"I will," said Tonya.

Mr. Gomez left for work at ten-thirty.

"Mom said we can leave the lights on so she can come in and she'll shut them when she goes to bed," said Tonya.

"Okay," I said as we headed up to her room.

We were talking for a bit. I heard Zoey waking up calling out for me.

"Mary Anne," called Zoey.

"I'll be right back. Coming, Zoey," I said as I went to her who was crying. "Is everything okay?"

"The monsters were chasing me," said Zoey.

"It's okay. You had a bad dream," I said comforting her.

"Can I stay up until Mommy comes home?" asked Zoey.

"Of course. You can come with me," I said wiping her face with a tissue.

She wanted me to carry her. She was hugging me as we went over to Tonya's room.

"Was Zoey alright?" asked Tonya.

"She had a bad dream," I replied. "I told her she can stay with us until your mom comes home."

"Okay," said Tonya.

Zoey stayed on my lap with her arms around me.

"Girls, I'm home," said Mrs. Gomez.

"I'll go see her," said Tonya.

"Okay," I said.

Tonya went out to her adopted mother.

"Hi, Mom," said Tonya.

"Hi, honey, how was your night?" asked Mrs. Gomez.

"We had a fun time. Zoey just woke up from a bad dream she's with Mary Anne," replied Tonya.

"Okay, I'll be right up to see her in a moment," said Mrs. Gomez.

Back in Tonya's room, Mrs. Gomez came in as Zoey went to her mother.

"Were you okay, sweetheart? Tonya just told me you had a bad dream," said Mrs. Gomez.

"She called out for me, so I went to her and told me the monsters were chasing her," I said.

"It'll be okay. Thanks, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Gomez.

"No problem," I replied.

Tonya and I went to bed thirty minutes later. Mrs. Gomez already put Zoey back to bed.


	4. BSC Meets the Secret Friend

The next day, I was getting ready to go home.

"I had a swell time," I said. "And I enjoyed watching you, Zoey."

"I want you to come again," said Zoey.

"I love to," I smiled. "Bye, Tonya, see you tomorrow."

I left for home. At home, I was putting the overnight stuff away. Then I spotted a picture in my bag and took it out. It was from Zoey. It was a beautiful sunflower and blue turnip. She added, _We should be like sisters._ I laughed when I read that. Zoey loved me. I hung that up on my wall with a push pin.

Then Dawn came by and said, "You do know you lied to you dad."

"Actually, I did not. I told you Zoey's older sister needed a break, which is not a lie," I told her.

It went out to head outside for awhile. Dawn's getting on my nerves. Didn't I also told her that I promised Tonya I wouldn't say a thing the other day? That was getting on my nerves. That afternoon, I was reading a book when Dad came up from the den.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Dad.

I looked up and said, "Hi. We had a fun time for the rest of the night. We watched a movie for a bit until it was time for Zoey to get ready for bed. Then Mr. Gomez got up at ten and left for work at ten-thirty. Zoey woke up from a nightmare, so she stayed up to be with me until her mom came home from work five minutes later."

Then I showed him what Zoey drew me.

"This is a nice picture," said Dad.

"I also read that she put we should be like sisters," I added.

We laughed.

"That is cute," said Dad.

"I know," I said. "Dawn thought I lied to you when she was spying on me."

"Why did she tell you that?" asked Dad.

"I told her that Zoey's older sister needed a break and I was just meeting her. In fact, I've seen her around at school often," I replied.

"That's nice," smiled Dad.

"I also told her that I did not lie," I said.

"Yes you did," said Dawn.

"What made you think Mary Anne lied?" asked Dad. "She was telling me the truth. She did had to baby-sit to take over for Zoey's older sister. That's not a lie."

-----

The next day, at school, Tonya came to me and said, "I decided that I'm ready to meet your family."

"When you like to meet my family?" I asked.

"Is today or tomorrow after school okay with you?" asked Tonya.

"It's up to you," I said. "Maybe you can stay for dinner."

"Even better, we can meet today after school and I'll call Mom to tell her I'll be with you for dinner when I get to your house," said Tonya. "May I also meet your friends today?"

"Certainly," I replied.

"And thanks for keeping your promise," said Tonya. "I hope I didn't give you trouble."

"Oh, no. That's what friends are for," I said.

At lunch, we got our lunches.

"Let's go find my friends," I said.

That was when I spotted them and went to them.

"Is there room for two more?" I asked.

"Sure, next to me," said Kristy.

We sat with Kristy.

"Are you Mary Anne's secret friend?" asked Claudia.

"Yes, that's me. I'm Tonya Lee. I got adopted from China soon after my parents died of a flu since we had no money for the cure," replied Tonya. "Zoey's my younger sister."

"You did lie to me," said Dawn.

"There's a difference between keeping a promise and telling a lie," I said.

"I agree, how can she lie to you? It's not her fault. I told her to promise not to anything," said Tonya.

"Promise is a promise and I haven't lied to you, Dawn," I added.

"Wait until your father finds out about this," said Dawn.

"He'd understand if I was keeping a promise. He doesn't get mad if someone keeps a promise from a friend," I told her. "And she wants to meet him."

"That's right," said Kristy.

"And be _nice_ to Tonya," I said in my firm voice.


	5. Tonya Meets Mr Spier and Sharon

After school, at home, after Tonya called her mom, we pretended that we were taking turns to be teachers and students doing homework. That was a fun thing to do.

"Oh, did you see what Zoey drew me?" I asked as I showed it to her and read what she wrote.

"That's cute," said Tonya.

"Dad said the same thing," I said

"How about your mom?" asked Tonya.

"She's dead. I never met her, she died when I was a baby," I replied as I told her on how I got a stepfamily.

"That's cool," said Tonya.

"Remember how I told you Meredith was one of my adopted siblings?" I asked as she nodded. "I also have an adopted brother, Carlos Peters. He also lost his family, but he was only eight at that time. His brother was eleven when he died of a scarlet fever and his sister was nine when she got killed in a car crash. His parents were in the same crash."

"That's awful," said Tonya.

"I know," I agreed.

After we did our homework, I showed her the backyard.

"That's a cool barnhouse," said Tonya.

"Jeff plays in there all the time or if we'd have a picnic in there if it rains," I said.

"Cool!" exclaimed Tonya in her excited voice.

"You can always join us anytime," I said.

"Swell! Thanks," smiled Tonya.

"Zoey is a quiet person when Mom's at work she lets Dad sleep. When I'm home, I keep her busy until Mom gets home," Tonya told me.

"That's nice," I said.

At six-fifteen, Tonya helped me make dinner and boy, was she a good cook!

"Cooking's my favorite thing to do especially when I was in China. My real parents taught me how to do so when I was around Zoey's age," explained Tonya.

"That's cool, no wonder you're a good cook," I joked setting the table.

"Yep," said Tonya as we laughed.

It was almost ready when Sharon came home.

"Hi, Sharon," I greeted her.

"Hi, dear, who's your new friend?" asked Sharon.

"I'm Tonya Lee. I was adopted from China last week after I lost my parents," replied Tonya.

"It's nice to meet you," said Sharon.

"She's also Mary Anne's secret friend that Richard didn't even know about," said Dawn.

"Dawn, it's okay to have a secret friend," I said. "Sharon, the reason why she was my secret friend because I promised not to anything. She wanted to get to use to the new school, I can understand. Being adopted from another country can be very tough."

"That's true that can be tough," said my stepmother.

Dinner was ready then, but Dad still wasn't home yet.

"Where is Dad?" I asked.

"He should be home by now," said Sharon.

"He hasn't called," I said.

"That's odd. We can start eating anyway," said Sharon.

"Good idea," I agreed.

"So, Tonya, how you do like Stoneybrook?" asked Sharon.

"I like it even though it's different and new for me," answered Tonya.

"That's good," said Sharon.

"The only problem I had in China was I had no friends and no one liked me. I just don't understand what went wrong," I said.

"That's awful," said Sharon.

That was when Dad came home.

"Sorry I'm late; you should have seen the traffic on the way. There was a hit-and-run accident," said Dad. "Sorry I didn't call my cell phone needed to be charged."

"That's alright," said Sharon.

"I'll join you in a second after I put my work stuff away," said Dad.

"Take your time, dear," said my stepmother.

He did go up to put it away and came down.

"How was work?" asked Sharon.

"Busy," replied Dad. "Glad to be home."

"We have a visitor tonight for dinner. That's Mary Anne's new friend, Tonya, from China and just got adopted last week," said Sharon.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Dad.

"Same here, I'm with the Gomez family," said Tonya.

"Zoey's your younger sister?" asked Dad as she nodded.

"She's the Gomez' real daughter," replied Tonya.

"That's good," smiled Dad.

"How is that good? She lied to you by not saying anything," said Dawn.

"Dawn, why would Mary Anne lie like that?" asked Dad. "She doesn't lie."

"It wouldn't be her fault. I told you she promised me not to say anything so I can get used to the school," added Tonya.

"That's fine. And you call that a lie, Dawn? No one lies when someone tells a friend to keep a promise," said Dad.

"I'd understand if you promise someone," I continued giving her a Look.

"Still, friends don't lie," said Dawn.

I was getting mad and said, "And friends do keep promises. Don't spoil Tonya's visit here. Just drop the subject."

"That's right," said Dad.

"What you do for living, Mr. Spier?" asked Tonya.

"I'm a lawyer at Stamford Law Office," replied Dad.

"That's cool, you must be a very good lawyer," said Tonya.

He just chuckled and said, "I sure am. I'm only off once a week, Saturdays and Sundays unless there's a jury duty," continued Dad.

After dinner, a car honked.

"That's my adopted mom. Thanks for dinner. See you tomorrow, Mary Anne," said Tonya.

"Bye, Tonya," I said.

I went up to get undressed.

"Come again anytime," said Dad.

"Thanks, Mr. Spier," said Tonya politely as she left for the car.

"She's a nice girl," commented Sharon.

"I agree. It was a pleasure to have her here," added Dad. "I'll go see Mary Anne."

"So, you're not mad at Mary Anne for not saying anything about Tonya?" asked Dawn.

"The subject is closed. Why would we be mad at someone who kept a promise from a friend?" asked Sharon. "No one gets mad for that."

In my room, I just got into my nightgown. I felt pretty guilty for not anything about Tonya to my own family, but I knew Dad and Sharon wouldn't be mad for keeping a promise. Carlos had a game until nine and Meredith was out with her new boyfriend, Zack Jacobs, who was an exchange student from Paris, France. I could barely understand French, but I understood a little bit when I had French in eighth grade. Meredith knew French because she once told me her family went to Paris when she was younger and learned how to speak it there.

"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on my door.

Good, it was only Dad because if it was Dawn, I'd tell her thanks for ruining Tonya's visit. I got up to open the door.

"What's up?" I asked. "What do you think of Tonya?"

"She's a very sweet person," replied Dad.

"I almost couldn't believe it that Dawn nearly wrecked her visit. It's an embarrassing," I said.

"I know," agreed Dad.

"Are you angry that I kept the secret from Tonya? I promised I wouldn't let her down," I said.

"I understand, honey, I'm not mad," replied Dad taking my hand.

"Oh, I feel guilty about it," I said.

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. Always remember that," said Dad.

"Okay. Thanks, I feel better now," I smiled as I hugged him.

"I'm glad," said Dad.

What if Logan finds out? I'll have to tell him that I had promised Tonya not to say a thing. That's not going to be very easy. Why? I get too shy to do so.


	6. Mary Anne's Worst Day at School

At three in the morning, I was dreaming.

"No, no. No, no," I called out. "No, no."

I was tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no," I continued. "No, no."

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in going to me.

"No, no. No, no," I kept on while I just kept tossing and turning.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad trying to wake me while I kept dreaming. "Mary Anne."

I woke up this time.

"You were having a bad dream," said Dad as I hugged him tightly. "It'll be alright, sweetheart."

"I'm afraid Logan wouldn't understand," I said.

"I'm sure he will," said Dad comforting me.

The next day, I had a bad day at school. For starters, I learned that Dawn apparently told Logan before I did and thanks to her, he wasn't speaking to me. As a result, I got very mad at her.

"Didn't I tell you to let me tell Logan myself this morning before we left the house?" I asked. "Thanks a lot, Dawn."

I left her then. None of my other friends, except Kristy, spoke to me either. I told her about what happen in Gym.

"Why Dawn told Logan before you get a chance to do so?" asked Kristy.

"Beats me. I told her to let me do it on my own earlier," I replied. "At least you care about me."

"I agree," said Kristy.

"My dad and Sharon liked Tonya a lot. Meredith and Carlos met her this morning and liked her, too," I continued. "Dad understood that I kept my promise and wasn't mad about it. He even told me it's nobody's fault or mine even though I felt guilty about it."

"That's good," said Kristy.

"Plus Dawn almost ruined Tonya's dinner visit until I told her to drop the subject," I said as I told her about it.

"How embarrassing!" exclaimed Kristy in her shocked voice.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

Besides Kristy, Meredith, Carlos, Shannon, and Muriel are the only ones who supported me and sat with me at lunch because they knew what a good friend I am for keeping my promise. Good friends keep their promises. Everyone knows that. Dawn should know that, too. Stacey, Claudia, Dawn, and Logan didn't want to.

"Why can't Dawn let you tell Logan yourself?" asked Shannon.

"I know. What a bad day I'm having thanks to her. I was even mad at her," I replied.

"I don't blame you, I'd be mad if any of my own friends do that," said Muriel.

Tonya came to join us after getting her lunch.

"Hi," said Tonya.

"Hi," we all said.

"What's going on?" asked Tonya.

"I'm just having the worst day," I replied telling her about it.

"What? She told Logan before you did?" asked Tonya.

"Yes. She, Claudia, Stacey, and Logan are the only ones who aren't talking to me at all. I blamed it on her," I said.

"Gosh," said Tonya.

After school, I walked home with Kristy, Meredith, and Carlos. I heard Dawn got a detention for talking about me behind my back during a classtime. No one cared what she told them. They all knew I'm a good person and good at keeping promises. At home, I was doing homework for about twenty minutes- to help me to forget the worst day- when Dad came home from work early.

I didn't even know he was home until he came up while I was almost done with homework.

"Hi, honey," said Dad.

I looked up smiling and said, "Hi. I didn't hear you come in. I was doing my homework."

"That's alright," said Dad. "How was school?"

"Horrible," I answered as I told him about what Dawn did. "Didn't I tell Dawn to let me to talk to Logan?"

"Yes," replied Dad.

"Isn't that awful? Then I heard she gossiped about me during classtime and got a detention for that," I continued.

"She's going have to be punished for talking about you," said Dad.

Later, she did got punished for two weeks. If any of us kids get a detention, we do get punished for two weeks. I never get any detentions to avoid punishments.

"Don't gossip about anyone like that especially about Mary Anne and you should let her tell Logan by herself like she told you this morning," said Sharon. "You may baby-sit and you may go to meetings. But that is it after that; no phone, no music, stay in the house, and no TV."

"Then why Mary Anne didn't get punished when she got suspended the other way?" asked Dawn.

"That was a mistake and the principal apologized for accusing her after Cokie lied," replied Dad. "She doesn't get suspended or get detentions. You know she stays out of trouble."


	7. Rounds One to Three Complete

That night, I called Logan and Mrs. Bruno answered.

"Hello," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Hi, is Logan there? It's Mary Anne," I said.

"Hello, dear, he's out with my husband right now. May I take a message?" asked his mother.

"Can you tell him to call me please?" I asked.

"Certainly," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Thanks. Bye," I said as I hung up.

"Mary Anne, it's time for dinner," said Sharon.

"Okay," I said.

But I was too worried to eat at this moment, so I asked Dad if I could skip dinner and ran up to my room.

"Is she okay, Richie? Is she still upset from earlier?" asked my stepmother.

"Yes, you could tell she's still upset. I also think she's worried that Logan wouldn't understand about keeping a promise," said Dad. "I'll go see her after I'm done with my meal."

After dinner, Dad came up to see me and sat next to me while I was on my bed.

"Are you okay now, sweetie?" asked Dad.

"I just hope Logan understands that I kept my promise," I said with tears rolling down.

"Did you call to tell him?" asked Dad.

"He was out with his father, so I told Mrs. Bruno to have him call me back," I replied. "I'm still worried about this."

"It'll be alright. Just tell him you feel comfortable with," said Dad.

I knew he's right. I tried to smile a bit and I hugged him. I always trust him or Sharon if I have a problem. I also trust my friends especially Kristy.

An hour later, the phone rang as I picked up the phone from Sharon and Dad's room so if was Logan, they'd let me to tell him something in private.

"Hello," I said.

"Mary Anne?" asked Logan.

"Hi, Logan, Dawn told you before what I was going to tell you something," I said.

"She told me that...," started Logan.

"Let me explain why I didn't tell you about Tonya. I promised her to say nothing- she just wanted to get to know the school since she's in a new country. It's very tough, it's not my fault or Tonya's like my dad said. That doesn't mean I told a lie. I didn't want to let her down like I promised her. I told you I would never lie to you, Logan," I explained. "That's what I've been wanting to tell you before Dawn told you. It was a gossip and she had a detention because of that. I told her to let me to do it myself this morning."

"How come you didn't tell me that in the first place?" asked Logan.

"How can I? You weren't talking to me," I said.

"Oh," said Logan. "I'm sorry, I should've let you tell me. I guess keeping a promise isn't a lie."

"Exactly," I said. "I never break a promise unless a friend says so."

After we talked, I felt much better. Dad was right that Logan would understand. Round one is complete. All I need to do is to explain the same way to Dawn after, Stacey, and Claudia tomorrow. After I got into my nightgown, I told Dad I had no promblems after all.

"I told you he'd understand," teased Dad.

"I know you did," I smiled as I laughed.

I told Dawn the same reason.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand that you kept your promise and I'm sorry I gossiped about you," said Dawn.

"Thanks. Will you promise me to let me handle Logan on my own next time?" I asked.

"I promise," said Dawn.

That made me feel better now. Then she got off punishment for apologizing to me. Round two is done, too.

The next day, I tried to tell that to Stacey and Claudia all day including at the meeting, but they still ignored me completely for the whole time. That got me mad.

"Excuse me," said Kristy coming to the rescue. "Will you please let Mary Anne tell you something?"

"No," replied the girls.

"Yes, you should," said Kristy. "Logan and Dawn let her explain, so let her explain it to you both or no assigned jobs. She was trying to do so."

"Let's out get of here," said Claudia. "I have to go study for an English test anywhere and Janine's going to help me after I returned from Stacey's."

"Yeah, I have to study for a math test," said Stacey.

They left before I get a chance to tell them something. I was hurt when I saw them leave the girls.

"That's alright, don't assign them any baby-sitting jobs until they let you explain stuff to them," said Kristy.

"Watch and learn," said Dawn as she left the room to stop the girls. "Until you can let Mary Anne say something, neither of you is leaving here. I'm not mad at her anymore since I let her explain why she didn't say anything about Tonya the secret friend."

I came out and was able to explain the same reason.

"Would you like if I get mad at you if you kept a promise from anyone?" I asked. "I'm understandable person. I'd understand, I wouldn't go after you like you did to me. That got me upset, I don't want to let Tonya down. If I did, she wouldn't speak to me ever again. Don't you see what would happen if I broke a promise?"

That made them understand why I kept a promise about Tonya. They finally apologized for not letting me tell the same way to Logan and Dawn.

"For now on, we'll let you keep the promise," said Claudia.

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"Promise," replied Stacey and Claudia.

"Good," I said as we laughed.

The End


End file.
